The Ghost Of You
by My sleepy weeping willow
Summary: He was a ghost, and she didn't believe in ghosts. rated T for safety
1. He is a ghost

_Everything hurts_

She opened her eyes and blinked a couple times to clear her blurry vision. Her eyes started to water from all the dirt and smoke around her. Her lungs filled up with the grey thick smoke and she started coughing. Her mouth felt extremely dry and her throat started to hurt from all the coughing. She started crawling out the upside down car but only cried out in agony at the shooting rays of pain running up and down her leg. She looked down saw it was bent in an unnatural way. Her once blue jeans where ripped and exposed a a deep cut running from her foot to knee. She looked over to the driver seat of the upside down car and put her hand over her mouth to stop the scream from escaping her lips.

What was once her best friend Henry was now a bleeding dead corpse. His head was rolled back exposing his neck and blood was running down mouth. A small black knife was pierced in his neck. His brown eyes were cold and dead. Her hands started to shake and she started kicking the car seat off her. The impact of the crash was so big even the seat belt couldn't hold her down. She ended up being tossed around like salad. She felt something warm running down her forehead and reached her hand up to feel it. She brought her hand down and saw it smeared with red. She felt her head start pounding her skull signaling a future headache. She had to get out of there.

When she tried moving her leg again this time she screamed bloody murder. everything went white for a moment and her vision started started getting blurry again. The pain was to much. Everything hurt. She looked out the now broken and cracked window saw a black figure emerging from the grey smoke. She soon realized with horror that it was walking over to her with a menacing fast stride. When he came closer she whimpered as she recognized who he was.

She heard things about him. Ever since his infamous appearance that's all she would hear about when she stopped by shield headquarters. He was a ghost. He was the type that you stop, not save. People who face him never live to tell the tale. otherwise, she had never heard of this ghost. Didn't even know how "the ghost" looked like. So she didn't care much about it, until now. Yet the overwhelming feeling of dread, fear, and pain were the last thing she was aware of before everything went black.

* * *

**Please favorite, and follow :). Reviews are greatly appreciated!m**

** \- Lucy 3**


	2. The First Meet

When she finally opened her tired blue eyes she was met with darkness. She sat up on what seemed to be a bed and looked around. She blinked a couple of times until her eyes started to adjust and she could see somewhat in the dark. It was a small room with a small wooden desk and a black computer on top of it on the other side of the bed. In between the desk and bed was a window with the blinds closed. She got up on her knees s, still on the bed, to open the blinds when She looked by the door and saw a chair. Her mouth went dry and her heart started pounding so loud in her ears she thought she was gonna go deaf.

On the chair was a dark figure hidden in the shadow of the the small amount of light that peaked through the space of the blinds. But even with the minimum light she could see a pair of blue piercing eyes staring at her. She started scrambling backwards on the bed until her shaking back hit the wall against the bed when the figure started moving towards her the second her eyes landed on him. She could tell it was a him by the masculine body. Even from afar it was easy to see the man was well built. When he reached the corner of the bed he stayed there watching her. Looking. Observing. Whatever it was she didn't like being watched by this random, possibly dangerous, man.

Her head started pounding and she remembered her Injured leg. She so wanted to look but she couldn't look away from those glaring eyes. After some moment she just had enough of the deafening silence and his gaze and finally worked the courage to speak up. It was getting hard to breath but she took deep breaths and opened her mouth

"If you are gonna kill me, which I hope you don't, I only ask that you do it fast"

She squeezed her eyes closed and clenched her fists and waited for the impact of a bullet or knife or whatever. But nothing came. She opened one eye and looked at him. He was still standing at the edge of the bed. She opened the other and and stared at him. Obviously, he tends to kill me slowly she thought to herself. Her leg started to hurt again and she bit her lip to prevent the whimper escaping her lips.

He started walking closer to her and she pressed her back against the wall until her shoulders and back hurt hoping she would disappear in it. He kneeled down next to the bed and that's when she got a better view of him. Well, mostly just those blue eyes. They're beautiful, she thought but quickly scolded herself for thinking that about her soon to be murderer. His eyes where empty and soulless yet they showed so much emotion of sorrow, hurt, and sadness. They where a very pretty shade of blue reminded her of the sea. How could a simple pair of eyes do that. Display that emotion yet at the same time look empty and lost. Besides that she could tell he had long dark hair that barely reached his shoulders and wrinkled old clothes.

She could feel her leg start and took a quick glance to it. It looked bandaged and put in back in place her ripped jeans showed that her wound opened up again when she was crawling backwards. It was bleeding and dripping down her leg. He didn't seem to notice and continued to look at her. After another round of dead silence he finally opened his mouth to speak. The next words he spoke blew her mind away and possibly changed everything in her life forever.

"Help me" he said with a deep husky voice filled with sorrow.

That was the last thing she heard before she passed out again.


	3. Wasn't thinking

It was the the feeling of someone pounding her head against a wall that woke her up once more from her "slumber". She groaned and pressed her palm on her forehead. She sat up and looked around her surroundings. It came back to her and she remembered where she was. This time the small room looked brighter because the white blinds were open letting the bright sun seep through.

Even if she remembered where she was, she still didn't know where she was. She looked over to the desk with the black laptop and thought. She decided to look at what information she could get and then make a run for it. She swung her legs of the bed and tried to get up. But as soon as she stood up she went crumbling down.

It took everything for the scream in her throat not to come out. Her right leg felt like it was burning. It went away slowly but painfully. Her leg was wrapped in bandages and those bandages where smeared in blood. Her blood. Knowing that there was no time and the strange possibly dangerous man would come in any second.

She started dragging her body across the floor of the small room. She climbed up the chair and sat down. Her fingers shook as she opened the laptop and booted it up. She immediately noticed it was a new laptop. She sighed realizing it won't help her research if she doesn't have anything to research about. But that didn't bring her down.

Opening an internet browser she started her work. She remembered she was on her way to the her apartment with Henry when the attack happened. And the last thing she remembered was the man walking to her. Thinking it smart, she typed the name of the street she was on and added attack. Hitting the search button, she hoped for the best. In a second thousands of articles and websites appeared. She exhaled the air she didn't realize was holding in.

After a couple minutes of researching her breathing started getting ragged. Her leg started hurting and the other started falling asleep.

All that came up were pictures, videos, and people blogging about the event. One video coughs her attention though. It showed him walking towards a black car that was upside down. She could make out two figures and she soon realized it was her and her once friend Henry. The video than was cut off.

Suddenly all the articles and websites started to disappear with a blink of an eye. She started to to press buttons and click on articles but nothing worked. It was as if the event never happened.

She sighed and leaned back on the chair and out her hands through her auburn waves. She felt her chest tighten and her eyes started to water when she thought of Henry. He was her best friend at shield. One minute he was telling her jokes and making her laugh till her eyes started watering. And the next they were upside down and he had a knife impaled in his neck.

One if her fondest memories where when she first met Henry. She remembered it like it was yesterday. She was fresh out of college and it was her first day working at shield. Her specialty was working with technology, like computers. Her father worked for shield in the days of her youth. He was favorited by shield for his specialty in computers like her. He could hack just about anything. And because of that he knew more then he should have.

But someone didn't like how much he knew because one day, he never came back home. They never found out who killed him. She was only twelve years old. She vowed to take his place and become just as smart. And she did. She become shields "most valuable player" who works at home.

As she walked in shield she realized she had no clue where to go. Her father never let work mix with family. He would say it was to risky and dangerous. She tried to make herself not look like a fool and walked around trying to make it look like she belonged even though she had no idea what to do. She had her badge and everything but she was like a kid who lost his mom at the mall. When she turned a corner she accidentally bumped into a man and spilled his coffee. She was humiliated.

_"Oh no! Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!"_

_She started started wiping his suit with a now brown handkerchief that she had in a pocket of her pantsuit. She could feel her cheeks start to heat up profusely._

_She looked up and saw he had an amused look on his handsome face. His soft brown eyes looked kind and they twinkled with laughter that he managed to keep in. _

_Yes, the coffee burned a bit, but he could barely notice the pain when an attractive new girl ,whose face was redder then a tomato, was wiping his chest with a handkerchief. _

_She looked at him confused as to why he wasn't mad that she spilled his coffee everywhere. _

_"You must be new here" he said with a kind voice._

_"Um, yes actually. How could you tell?" She asked. _

_He let out a small laugh and she started getting a little annoyed_

_"I don't know if you noticed, but there are cameras everywhere and you have been walking around aimlessly for the past twenty minutes"_

_He smirked at the way she started blushing even harder behind her black rimmed glasses _

_"Oh god, did I really make that much of a fool of myself! Your right, I have no idea where to go" she let out a small laugh and looked at him apologetically._

_"Well, first of all your gonna buy me a new shirt, then I'll introduce you to Director Fury, and then I'm going to take you out to coffee to make up for the one that's spilled all over me" he said with a smirk. He watched as her face twisted into a million different faces before she smiled up at him and said "thank you" _

During the coffee they talked and laughed. Soon, they became quick friends. She liked the way he made her laugh even in her toughest times. He liked the way she laughed. After Shield supposedly crumbled down, they decided to take a road trip and go where the road took them. But plans change and what was left of Henry where memories.

She wiped away the tears that were threatening to spill at the corners of her eyes and realized she wasn't wearing her glasses. She groaned and closed her eyes thinking they probably fell off during the crash. Her extra pair were in her purse and she didn't have it. She pinched the bridge of her nose feeling an upcoming headache.

She looked at the window of the small dark bedroom and knew she had to get out of there. She didn't want to end up like her dad and die at a young age. She decided to write an email to another friend from shield saying shed may or may not have been kidnapped by the winter soldier an to contact Director Fury for help. Then she was going to slip her way out of there

Just as she was about to hit send a metal hand came out from behind her and slapped the laptop shut. She screamed and turned around to see the metal hand connect with a body and a very angry face. His blue eyes looked stormy and furious. His mouth was twisted in a frown. In the daylight she could see him clearly and perfectly. She was right, he was very attractive. He could do without the hair, stubble, and clothes though she thought to herself.

He held his murderous glare at her and she knew she had to do something quick before she was killed. The only thing that came up to her mind was to run. Which she did. She made a run for it. She didn't even reach the door before she was grabbed by her color and yanked back onto the bed. Her right leg screamed in pain and she gasped at the speed he did it.

Terrified wasn't even close to how scared she was at the moment. Working for shield, it was a requirement to learn how to fight for self defense. But her mind went blind with fear. His mind went blind with anger and frustration. and also at the moment he was trying to fight an inner battle with himself. He willed the winter soldier from not lashing out to the young woman.

"Who are you" she whispered her voice quivering slightly with fear. She hated it. She hated showing weakness. To show weakness was the worst thing to do she thought. When you show weakness like crying it made you look weak and pathetic to those stronger than you. Al least that's what she thought. She needed to be calm cool and collected

He felt like screaming. At her, at himself, at hydra, at the man on the bridge, at everything. "Who I am is no concern to you" he responded. She scoffed and and glared at him. "If you wish to remain anonymous that can you at least tell me why you're keeping me hostage, because I have better things to do" she spat back to him.

"I already told you" he said. His face remained the same. "I need your help" she would have laughed hysterically at his face if it wasn't for his frightening aurora, metal hand, and the small bit of sadness in his voice. She considered this for a moment and asked "why, why do you need my help" she stared at him and he glared back. Why did he need her help he though to himself. He had always been good enough by himself for the past years. Receive a mission, and complete it.

But that was the winter soldier. He didn't want to be the Winter Soldier anymore. He wanted to be who he before He was turned to a monster. Not now. And he realized that he needed her help. Not the Winter Soldier. "I want you to help me find out who I was before... I..." He stalled a bit and toke a quick deep breath. "Before I became the Winter Soldier" he said. She was a bit surprised at the amount of hate and loath he said Winter Soldier.

"But why me" she said. There was nothing special about her. Ya sure maybe she was Shields most valuable worker. With her amazing computer and physiological talents and being the daughter of Agent William Donavan they were happy to take her in. But seriously, nothing special. Instead of partying or going out on dates she spent her days completing work and eating popcorn while watching netflix. That earned her a couple pounds. But not enough to make her heavy. She did manage to lose them when she decided to go to the gym at Shield Headquarters in her extra free time. She was always a bit on the "curvy side". Her mother would tell her that all the time. "Why don't you wear that nice white sundress I got you! It makes your curves stand out more on the good side, and it makes your beautiful blue eyes vibrant"her mother would say. she would just sigh and shake her head and wear her usual jeans and t-shirt.

"I heard... I know you are good with that kind of stuff" he scratched the back of his neck. "What was that supposed to means" she thought to herself. She gave him a confused look which made him more frustrated. He figured things quick, fast, and easily. So why couldn't she! All those talents he knows about her yet he can't find a single one.

He soon realized what a horrible idea this was. He didn't think the whole plan through. Nobody could help him. No one. He was lost in the dark forest of his mid and he didn't have a way out. She could not help him. She must die then. There was no way out. If he let her go she would go and rant him out. Then Hydra would find him and do the horrible unthinkable things they did to him again. If he kept her hostage they she would just a a burden to him.

He walked out the small room for a moment. She got up from the bed and started walking slowly to the door. Just as she was about to ouch the door open a bit he came back. She gasped and stumbled back a bit. His beautiful blue eyes looked sad and guilty. "I'm sorry" he said softly. She was confused. "Sorry? What do you mean"

She soon realized the second when she was face to face with a small black gun pointed to her. She gasped and walked backwards. "What are you doing!" She screamed to the man with he gun pointed at her. "I made a mistake" he said. Her back was soon against the small window. She felt as if though she couldn't breath. "I thought you wanted my help!" She yelled at him. "I thought so to" he said. His face was soon covered by a blank mask but his eyes betrayed him. "I thought so to" he whispered softlyrics again.

Finger on the trigger he looked at her. He really looked at her. He realized that she was actually very pretty. Her wavy auburn hair just reached her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes where beautiful but showed fear and confusion. her body was shapily and curvy. her curves where nice and enticing. Not to much and not to little. Maybe in another life he thought to himself.

Just as he was about to pull the trigger they heard someone pounding the front door.

"Open this door right now or you will force us to take it down" a voice yelled. What the hell? He thought to himself. He stood there paralyzed, looking behind his shoulder to the front door. She took the opportunity to run grab the wooden chair and smash it on his upper back. The man went crumbling down just as a group of people dressed in uniforms barged thought the front door of what she know knew was a motel. She recod ised them as ex- agents of sheild

They went to her and tried talking to her. She said nothing. "I guess the email did send after all" she whispered softly to herself. They asked her to repeat herself. She ignored them. Fatigue took over her body. She was suddenly tired. And hungry.

She stared at the man on the floor.

She watched them pick him up.

She watched them take him out the door,

She watched them take him away,

She should have been happy and relieved from being killed

She should have been thanking them

Yet, she felt a deep sadness take over her.

* * *

**I just wanted to apologize for taking so long to update! I was out of town for a week and then I had marching band practice all day last week. Again, I'm really really sorry. I'll try to update as soon as I can but I will be bust because school starts this week. I just wanted to say this is sort of an AU. I'm still not sure yet.**

**and also, sorry for all the grammar errors! I tried to fix all the ones I saw :)**

**Please favorite, and follow. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**-Lucy :)**


	4. The White Empty Room

It seemed like waking up in unfamiliar and different places all the time was normal and had become a routine for the Winter Soldier. So when he opened his weary icy blue eyes and saw the small, cement, windowless room he was in, all he could manage to do was wait for what was to come next and try not to panic or show signs if weaknesses.

He sat up from the not-so-comfy bed and quickly diverted his eyes around the empty room. He searched for cameras, doors, anything. But the empty quiet room was just that, empty and quiet. It still didn't settle his paranoia. Perhaps they wanted some type of a response from him.

So he did the complete opposite he sat on the bed and stared at the white barren wall in front of him.

He sat there, Silent, for what could have been 30 seconds or 30 minutes when he heard the small beep and a buzz of something and watched as a small portion of the wall across from his bed seemed to push open and slide to the right.

A woman with a tight bun on her head, sharp red lipstick, and wearing a tight grey skirt suit and matching jacket, walked in with a small weird looking device in her hand.

She stared at him with a look that could cut through glass and shatter anybody in front of her. But he wasn't anybody.

"I trust you won't try and do anything stupid and impractical to me or just in general because ill advise you now, hidden behind these walls I have special toys that are able to kill you within milliseconds." She said curtly.

He said nothing and continued to stare at her. She smiled and nodded her head approvingly. "Very well, I'm glad we are off to a goof start."

The woman began tapping on the weird device in her hands and all he could do was stare. Eventually he got tired and bored and turned his gaze to the wall in front of him.

"I'd introduce you to myself but my information to you is of no importance at the moment so I'll give it to you straight. You're here because you are very important and valuable to us. You may not know it, but you are very special. Unfortunately we don't trust you so you'll have to make do with this… cozy room for now."

She continued to speak and drone on about stuff he should have probably paid attention to but had no interest in hearing. Instead, all he could think about was her.

He remembered looking into her panicked, frightened blue eyes and feeling something he never felt before. Perhaps he did in the past but that was the past. He tried to think of something that reminded him of her but he was completely lost. These feeling and those eyes. They had to mean something!

He started feeling frustrated and angry with himself. He squeezed his and clenched his fists and started breathing heavily.

Suddenly, when he opened his eyes he wasn't in that small white empty room anymore. Instead, he found himself in a heat packed room with a couple of flies buzzing around. He was lounging on what seemed to be a mattress meant for one person in an empty room with two windows on one side with the blinds closed.

"Do you want some ice with your lemonade?" a voice asked. He turned his head to the sound and saw a small skinny frail looking boy standing by the entrance of the small room with a cup in his hand. He had short blonde hair and soft, kind blue eyes. He could feel something sprout within him as he gazed deep within those deep blue eyes.

"Only if you have enough." He replied with a smile. The boy smiled at him and left the room. The blondie returned soon after and sat on the floor across from him. He handed him the cup and he thanked him. He drank the sweet beverage in gulps. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and he was grateful he only wore a simple white t-shirt and jeans.

"How have you been?" He felt himself ask. The blonde boy shrugged and stared at the ground.

"I've been alright. It's been a year since she died but it still gets to me y'know?" He replied. "But I've got you Bucky so that makes things easier." The boy looked up at him and smiled.

Guilt settled in his stomach and his shoulder slumped. "Steve, there's something I have to talk to you about." He looked down at his lap and bit the inside of his cheek.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" The blonde boy, now indentified as Steve, asked.

"I joined the army. I'm being sent out to a base camp in Germany in less than two weeks."

There was a sharp intake of breath. He felt his heart go heavy when he looked up to Steve. The second his eyes connected with Steve's panicked, frightened eyes, he found himself back in the small empty white room.

He blinked and looked around to make sure he was still there. The woman was still their talking and observing him like an animal. He panicked.

_No, no, no! Come back!_ He thought. He grabbed his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He willed himself to remember but everything had gone completely blank.

_Who was Bucky? What was Steve? Who was that small blonde man? Where was he? _

"Mr. Barnes is something wrong?" The Lady asked. He had enough.

"Just Shut Up!" He screamed and threw the rock hard pillow at the woman. She gasped and blocked herself from it. She watched as the man on the bed in front of her put his head in between his knees and trembled. She sighed and wrote something on her tablet.

"All you need to know is that you're safe here." She said. With that she snapped her fingers and almost immediately someone in a black uniform walked in and set down a tray with food on it by the bed. She turned her heel around and walked out the door with the food deliverer right behind her. The door shut and molded itself with the wall.

Her last words kept swirling around his head. _"All you need to know is that you're safe here."_

If that were the case then why did he already feel like an animal. He felt like there were people watching him at every passing second. He did not feel safe therefore, he was not safe.

_**First of, Id like to apologize for not updating in such a long time and leaving you all in the dark.I finally decided to update after 1 million years because I received messages and reviews asking me to update even though I lost inspiration and interest. Thank you to those who Favorited and followed. You are very much appreciated. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter although it was kinda short and bit like a filler... **_

_**Also, If you guys like the outsiders you should check out my outsiders fanfic called, When I Lose Everything, Will I Still Have You? Its ok I think.**_

_**And to finish off, This story will have slow updates. Ill try to update at least once every 2 weeks but my life is very bust at the moment especially because school is starting. **_

_**Much Love, Xx**_


	5. The Nurse

She wasn't quite sure how long she'd been in that small, white room that smelled like hand sanitizer but she was well aware of the smell emitting from her body. She sniffed her armpit and cringed.

A woman wearing green scrubs walked in with a friendly smile on her face a couple minutes after the unpleasant smell. She asked the auburn haired girl on the bed if she was alright.

She shook her head. "I smell." She said with a disgusted look on her face. The nurse let out a small laugh.

"Of course, I'll send someone who will escort you to the bathroom so you can take a quick shower if you'd like."

The nurse walked out the room to ask a co-worker of hers to take the patient to the bathroom. She found a new intern in the break room eating her sandwich.

"Natalie, do you mind taking a patient in room 203 to take a bath?" The nurse asked. Natalie, who had shoulder length red hair, nodded her head and smiled. "Sure."

Natalie quickly threw away the remains of her ham and cheese sandwich and hurried to room 203. When she opened the door she saw the auburn haired girl look up with familiar, big blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Natalie, I'm an intern here and I'll be escorting you to the bathroom." She introduced herself.

The auburn haired girl nodded but it was evident in her eyes that trust was not there. She didn't blame her. After everything she went through it's tough to trust even the people closest to you.

"What's your name?" Natalie asked as she grabbed some toiletries from a cabinet against the wall.

The auburn haired girl hesitated for a second before she finally spoke.

"Marie. Marie Estrada."

Natalie clenched her jaw. It was her. She finally found her. She forced herself to smile at the slightly curvy woman lying on the bed in front of her.

"Well let's get you all cleaned up _Athena_."

_**Yay! as promised, here is the next chapter 2 weeks later! wait is it?**_

_**oops...**_

_**Hope you all liked it! I know it's a bit short and awkward but I'm trying my best guys.**_

_**Also I finally told you guys the name of my main character! Or did I? hehe...**_

_**Please follow, favorite, and don't be afraid to leave a review! All support and criticism is very appreciated.**_

_**Much Love Xx**_


	6. The Director

Nick J. Fury was not very fond of children. He always thought they were a nuisance even though many of them grew up to be great leaders and hard working honest people.

But there was one child that did capture his attention. He practically watched this small girl grow up to be a beautiful, radiant, and intelligent woman. He remembered the first time he saw her. Her small chubby hand was wrapped within Agent Donovan's bigger and sturdy hand.

She had the same big, blue eyes her father had but had her mother's face and hair. He also remembered yelling at Agent Donovan for bringing a small child to S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters. Agent Donovan apologized multiple times but he said that his little girl just wanted to spend a day with her father.

Fury decided to let it pass but was still upset about it.

Never in a million years did he imagine himself getting very attached to this little girl. After the death of her father, slowly by slowly he found himself becoming a father figure for this girl. He still made sure she wouldn't be involved with S.H.I.E.L.D. She eventually gig when she became a Tech genius like her father.

Now, This big, tall, intimidating man was practically running down the corridors of the hospital to find a small Auburn haired girl.

She was quietly reading and enjoying the book in her hands when Fury practically burst open the door wearing sweats and sunglasses. She squealed and threw the book at the man which hit him square in the chest. When she recognized him, she tried to calm her erratically beating heart.

"Nick!" She exclaimed and felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth..

Nick closed the door behind her and put a finger to his mouth. He then motioned a finger to his ear and the room around them.

She solemnly nodded and kept quiet. Fury quickly grabbed his small notebook and scribbled something quickly.

"It's not safe here, WE have to get you out of here soon. Did you give them your real name?" read the note. She shook her head and grabbed the notebook which he had handed her.

"No, I only gave them my middle name and my mother's maiden last name. who is we?"

Fury read the note quickly and then responded back.

"Good. No one can know your real name is Anastasia. It's too dangerous. And we is, Natasha. You may have seen her around. Red head, medium height, currently goes by the name Natalie."

Anastasia was stunned. The red headed beauty was part of S.H.I.E.L.D?

"My nurse?"

The director gave her a questioning look.

"She's my nurse. Well she's actually an intern but they assigned her to me." She clarified. Fury nodded his head.

"We assigned her here to watch over you but it's become too dangerous for you here. Questions are rising. We have to get you out of here. You've already been signed out."

Athena bit her lip. "I'm still really confused as to what's going on and I just want everything to make sense but it seems like I'll just be left in the dark." She grumbled but continued to get out of the bed. She had a cast wrapped around her leg and a couple of bandages her and there.

Ever since the whole fiasco of the man with the metal arm happened Anastasia started becoming paranoid that a pair of blue icy eyes were watching her every move. She just didn't feel safe anymore. She knew Fury was keeping secrets from her. She absolutely hated it.

She gave Fury a skeptical look that he didn't fail to notice. He saw it crystal clear and felt something move inside him and he didn't like it.

_**Gaaahhh this chapter is blah. It's sucky I know and I'm sorry but it will get better!**_

_**Is this week two or three? Idk I keep forgetting lololol...**_

_**I suck I know..**_

_**Anyway, hope you all like this chapter and please don't forget to favorite and leave a review if you enjoyed.**_

_**All support is much appreciated!**_

_**Much love Xx**_


	7. Safe House

Director Fury glanced left to the young girl sitting next to him in the passenger seat. Technically twenty-four was considered a young adult but he would always see Anastasia as the small pudgy girl that always ran around the building, the few and rare days her father brought her, while singing the theme to a kids show. Anastasia was currently fast asleep, with her head leaning against the window and slightly snoring. Natasha was laying across in the back also catching some Z's.

Eventually, Anastasia stirred and woke up when the car hit a bump. She looked around and saw the open plains around her. "Where are we?" She asked fury as she looked around to the passing scenery.

"Nebraska." He replied. Anastasia choked and started coughing erratically. Fury patiently waited for her to catch her breath. "Nebraska?" She wheezed. "How long have I been asleep? And what the hell are we doing in Nebraska?"

Fury was silent for a moment. Anastasia stared at him expectantly. Her blue eyes searched for his single eye for an answer or clue but it remained on the road ahead of them. "Anastasia, your father was a very close friend of mine. He was honest, respectable, and trustworthy. All he wanted was to make the world a better and safer place. But there are people in the world who don't care for a better and safer world or at least have a twisted version of it."

He looked at her for a moment. Her eyebrows furrowed in concern and confusion. "He knew too much, Anastasia. That is what got him killed. People out there didn't like what he knew and how much of it he knew."

Anastasia felt her chest tighten. "What are you talking about?" She breathed. "He died in a sudden car accident. It was an accident."

Fury shook his head. "People like your father don't die in a sudden car accident, Anastasia. Something, or Someone purposely hit his car with the intent to kill."

Anastasia clenched her jaw and shook her head slowly. "I don't believe you. It was an accident! Why would anyone want to purposely kill my father? You said it yourself, he was a good honest man who only wanted good in the world."

Fury sighed and shook his head. "I already told you why. He knew too much."

Anastasia threw her arms up in the air in exasperation. "Knew too much about what!"

"Hydra apparently. I willing to bet your father knew something was wrong with shield and when he uncovered the truth that Shield was being run by Hydra, someone got too him before he could do anything."

"Hydra? What the hell even is that?" Anastasia asked.

"They're a criminal organization founded during World War Two that is dedicated to the achievement of world domination through terrorist and subversive activities."

"Basically they are the bad guys who have a twisted version of how the world should be." Natasha suddenly spoke up. "They are the ones who killed your father."

Anastasia slumped in the passenger seat and rested her head against the head support. "But what does all off this have to do with me? Why did that man kidnap me? And why are we running away."

Natasha chuckled without a tint of humor in it. "We aren't running away, we're simply leaving from danger." Anastasia rolled her eyes. "So running away."

"The point is," Fury intervened, "Because of who your father was, that makes you significant. You are a threat to the enemy. They don't know what you know, and even though you may not know anything at all, the enemy does not know that and you are officially a menace to them. Do you understand."

Anastasia nodded her head but was still confused about the whole situation. She rested her head against the window one more and felt tired even though she slept for almost twenty hours straight. This was a different tired. This was a tired that no amount of sleep could get rid off. This was the tired that took time to overcome. She looked absolutely miserable.

Natasha watched Anastasia look outside with sad blue eyes. She felt sympathy in her heart and knew how much all of this was taking a toll on her. She delicately laid a hand on Athena's shoulder. Athena lifted her head and turned to see Natasha with warm, understanding eyes.

"Look, Anastasia, I'm not going to tell you that everything is going to be okay because I would be lying to you. I don't know if everything is going to be okay. I am sorry about everything you're going through right now and I know you would've liked it if everything was different but it's not. There isn't much you can do about it now but just know that Me and Nick. we're here for you. And so are a lot of people. You are not alone."

Anastasia felt her eyes tear up for a moment but she quickly blinked them away. She felt Natasha squeeze her shoulder as a sign of comfort and sympathy before pulling away. "Thank you." She whispered with a small smile.

So Fury, how long till we get to our destination." Natasha asked in between a yawn whilst stretching. "10 seconds." He replied.

Anastasia perked her head and noticed a medium sized house in the middle of the plain, yet cleverly hidden by some trees. "What's this?" She asked glancing at Fury. "It's my safe house." He casually said.

Even Natasha was surprised. "You have a safe house, since when?" She asked as she looked at it. They approached the house and Anastasia noticed there was another car parked nearby. "Who's home?"

Nick turned off the car and opened it just as the front door opened and a man with short brown hair walked out with a woman and two kids. "Anastasia, I think it's time you formally met Clint Barton and his family."


End file.
